Genesis
10 | membersstat = | rank = #6 | minimumpower = 0 | power = | powerstat = | infantry = 598,402 | vehicles = | aircraft = | navy = | ballistic missiles = | nukes = }}The world was barren. The Planet scarred. Nuclear Explosions raged across the Earth. All traces of what Terra was, had gone. So to the stars looked alliances of nations. "There is our future!" In desperate circumstances, the Grand Union assembled it's remaining resources to build the greatest star fleet, the Exoduses. Thus, man progressed through the Galaxy. And it was good. Planetary Mining began, in preparation for the eventual grand mission. The highly secret, HARPER PROJECT. The day the Grand Union discovered Anson, many Robotic Search Probes were launched from the Exodus Space Fleet, many did not survive, but those that survived sent back valuable information, with even the possibility of life on the new planet. After 182 days debating, it was believed that a chance would be taken. The Harper Project began it's full scale operation. Thus, accompanied by the Exodus Space Fleet, a group of pioneers began the journey to Anson to return Mankind to it's pinnacle. And it was good. After many years, The Exodus Space Fleet could go no longer. Not built for Verdis Field wormholes, they ventured back to Earth, to accompany the next group of Pioneers. The Harper Project vessels began final lock-down cryogenic sleep and traveled into the Verdis field. Thus, travelling to Planet Anson in a more hasty and risky manner then the Search Probes before them. And it was good. With a disastrous landing, many of The Harper Project's fleet succumbed to a denser atmosphere and worn out Space-Craft. Yet, despite the difficulties, the Grand Union's pioneers succeed at establishing human dominance over Planet Anson, thus paving the way for the Alliance of those from the Old Terra to the new one. Thus, was the GENESIS of mankind. To a new Earth. To Anson. To the growth and to the peak of Mankind, once again. This is the Beginning. This is the Genesis. And it was good. History Genesis was founded after the collapse of the Pan National Union and the Global Order of Dead Skies. Many of Genesis' original members originated from CN. On the 12th of November, Genesis adopted the Citadel Doctrine. Government The Ministries of Genesis are named after books of the Bible, specifically representing the Ministry in their field of operations. While the names do have a significant Christian link, Genesis is not a religion based alliance. Genesis has a total of 6 Ministries, divided into 2 sections, Internal and External. *''The Judiciary (Judges), Interior (Chronicles) and Finance (Numbers) Ministries are part of the Internal Branch of Genesis'' *''The Foreign (Revelation), War (Kings) and Immigration (Exodus) are part of the External Branch of Genesis'' Each Ministry has one head, but no deputy. Ministers are elected every 4 months through a democratic process involving the entire membership of Genesis. External Affairs Genesis has signed one treaty with the alliance of The Black Gulch, the re-incarnation of Galt's Gulch. Genesis has fought in one war, the Ghost War, a short conflict between Ghost and Allies against Genesis. It ended with White Peace due to Genesis refusing to surrender and Ghost deciding to move to another war. Mission Log of Genesis Genesis, the last bastion of humanity's integrity. The pioneers brought together in a final attempt to ensure the creation of a perfect Home Planet. Thus, as once members of the Old Terra and divided nations, we come together as one on this day to establish Genesis. The rebirth of Humanity. 'Section 1: Membership in the Star Fleet' Any Nation and their leader can apply to the Union, as long as they answer required questions on their Economic, Military and Diplomatic situations. Most importantly, members will be required to answer and provide- Their Nation's Ruler Their Nation's Name Their Nation's History A statement entrusting their loyalty to Genesis Applicants can be refused entry on the basis of failing to meet criteria and their past history. This is at the discretion of the Admission Officer. In order to keep the system fair and not biased, applicants will be allowed to appeal their case within 48 hours of their denial. The Minister of the Exodus will review the case and will judge whether or not, the candidate deserves to be let in. Sub-Section 1: Flags and Symbols Genesis understands that all members are independent, but to demonstrate loyalty to Genesis, members will be required to fly Genesis' flag when they are in the Alliance. (This applies to Applicants) 'Section 2: Genesis Star Command' Genesis, born out of the arrival of a fleet of Star Ships, shall be headed by the Fleet's captain, the Supreme Commander. His Captain will be his right hand man and he will have a group of 6 Ministers, divided into 2 Groups to aid him in managing the Alliance. Sub-Section 1: Democratic Process In order to give all members of Genesis a fair voice in the workings of the operations on the Planet, all members will have an equal vote and say in matters of Government. Such concerns and proposals will be directed through the Senate for voting. (See Section 4 for full Elections) Sub-Section 2: Divisions Genesis' Ministries are divided into 2 focused groups aimed at improving communication and co-operation with related Ministries. The External Group will focus on Genesis' outside relations and activity, while the Internal Group will focus on improving Internal Trade, Economic and Policies to improve Genesis itself. Sub-Section 3: Ministry Purposes All 6 Ministries will function independently but all with the single purpose of advancing Genesis and it's members. All Ministries will be led by an elected Minister and he/she will have an elected Deputy. They will help manage their respective Ministry. Sub-Section 4: Rank Genesis is thus, structured in this manner- *SUPREME COMMANDER *CAPTAIN *MINISTERS *SPECIAL RANKED/POSITIONS *PIONEERS *CADETS 'Section 3: Diplomacy' Genesis will interact with all alliances on Planet Anson with utmost respect and thus, ensure the promotion of relations. Genesis will try to solve all conflicts, problems and matters of high tension with Diplomacy and will only revert to the use of Violence if absolutely necessary. Genesis will, however, protect it's Ambassadors. Ambassadors are representatives of Genesis, and thus be able to keep a calm head in all situations, but should he/she have committed a condemnable act (ie. Spying, etc.) and an agreement cannot be reached with the foreign party, he/she will be subject to the foreign party's laws and punishments. Sub-Section 1: Discipline for Foreigners If a Diplomat from a foreign party (allied or not) has decided to abuse the trust placed upon them, and a deal cannot be reached with the foreign party, Genesis reserves the right to act and impose judgement on the Diplomat in question with a range of punishments ranging from Financial Reparations to Military Action. 'Section 4: Electoral Process' Genesis' 6 Ministry Heads and Deputies positions are available for election every 4 months. Every member of Genesis will have a single vote in each of the elections. Sub-Section 1: Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander's position will not be affected by the 4 month electoral process. Should he/she- *Resign *Leave *Be removed for any reason Then, the 6 Ministers and the Captain will come together to decide who his/her successor should be. Should they fail to reach a consensus, the Captain will be promoted to Supreme Commander. The Supreme Commander can be expelled from the alliance, but must be removed from his/her position first. Sub-Section 2: The Captain As with the Supreme Commander's position, the Captain's position will not be affected by the election cycle. However, should he/she resign, leave or be removed, his/her replacement will be selected by 2 rounds of ballot. Candidates wishing to obtain the position must state their intentions 2 weeks prior to the election and must have the endorsement of another member of Genesis. During the first round, the top 2 highest polling candidates will move onto the second round. If there is a tie for the second place, a micro poll will be held between the tied candidates. If the dead lock cannot be unbroken, the Supreme Commander will decide which of the 2 candidates is more suited to the job. On the final round, the 2 remaining candidates will once again go through a round of polling. To successfully obtain the position, Candidates must poll with 50%+1. The Captain can be expelled from the alliance, but must be removed from his/her position first. Sub-Section 3: Ministry Heads Every 4 months, a Vote of no confidence will be put forward against each Ministry Head. If the vote fails, the Minister retains his/her spot*. Should a vote succeed** against a Minister, an Election for the position will begin. All prospecting candidates must announce their intention to run. After 2 weeks of the vote of no confidence, both candidates will be held for Election. The highest polling candidate will earn the position, should there be a tie for the highest polling candidate, a re-poll will be conducted between the 2 candidates. If this fails again, the Captain and Supreme Commander will have to decide between the 2 candidates. *A failed vote means that the candidate had the confidence of at least 50% *A successful vote means that the candidate had the confidence of >50% 'Section 5: Economic Policy' Genesis requires members to contribute to it's overall goal by paying a certain tax on collections. Sub-Section 1: Tax Rate The Alliance will have a flat, unchangeable tax rate of 5%. This is to help store money in the Alliance Bank in case of emergencies. Sub-Section 2: Alliance Aid Any member of Genesis may ask for Alliance Aid and have their application accepted with the completion of the task below- *They are a member of Genesis *They have posted an application for Money/Resources and explained why they need them *They have had their application approved by the Minister of Numbers Failure to do the above and taking (or stealing) the funds/resources will lead to prosecution. The punishment is up to the Ministry of Numbers and executed by the Ministry of Judges. 'Section 6: War Policy' Genesis strictly prohibits raids and unauthorized attacks and wars against any nation. Attacks and Wars must be approved by the Supreme Commander and/or the Minister of Kings. Declaring war without authorization will suspend the accused's membership and may lead to expulsion (See Section 7). 'Section 7: Expulsion' Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Alliance to the Senate. The Ministry of Judges will review the case and may dismiss the case if it is deemed to be false or not in the interests or security of Genesis. The accused nation will be given 48 hours to respond to the accusations. The Minister of Judges and Chronicles may extend the time for response, investigation, and deliberation if they so wish; afterwards a vote by all Genesis members will be taken in which all members may vote on expelling the accused. In order for the motion to carry 75% of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit, the motion fails. The Supreme Commander, Captain and Ministers can be expelled from the Union, but the motion must fulfill 2 conditions. *The motion has to garner 85% *The motion will only REMOVE the Minister/Commander/Captain from office. A second poll will need to be conducted to remove the above from Genesis The Supreme Commander can pardon any accused or expelled members if he/she so wishes. 'Section 8: Amendments' Any member can submit a motion to change the Charter to the Senate forum. Sections 1, 4, and 5 are permanent and cannot be amended (Except with authority from the full Cabinet). Section 8 cannot be changed. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 12 hours but no more than 48 hours. If an overwhelming majority (defined as 85%) of the member nations agree with the amendment, before the 48 hour time limit is reached then the change will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the required majority before the 48-hour limit the motion will fail, but can be re-submitted in the next 48 hours with an appeal to the Senate. Once again, all members will vote, and should the Amendment fail, it will be dismissed and can no longer be appealed or force change. The Government has no power over the change of the Charter but is allowed to vote, like all other members. Category:Alliance Category:Genesis